


Beach Trip

by aresentfulcaretaker, zoasart



Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: BabyBullFest, Fanart, Fanfiction, M/M, basic chickens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aresentfulcaretaker/pseuds/aresentfulcaretaker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoasart/pseuds/zoasart
Summary: Both vacationing at the same resort, Adam and Elias bump into each other by the pool.





	Beach Trip

 

  


Adam pretends not to notice him at first. He keeps his eyes trained on his newspaper. He was actually reading before Elias arrived. Now he’s acting just as Elias is acting, both of them so convincingly aloof.

Three chaise lounges over, Elias drops his phone. It slides dangerously close to a puddle of chlorinated water. He scrambles to save it, making more noise than is necessary. Adam gives in and allows this to draw his attention.

“Oh, Elias, hello.”

“Adam.” He sits up fast, leaving his phone. “I didn’t see you there.”

“And I didn’t see you. How are you?”

“Well. Very well. This place agrees with me.”

That’s not one of his boasts. Since their first encounter, Adam has watched the island change Elias. His hair is a shade lighter, his skin darker. He’s burned fat and gained muscle. Probably from all the swimming and hiking (he’s been on every ridiculous tour the resort has to offer) and changes in diet (poke bowls and fruit). It’s not just the bulge in his Speedo that catches Adam’s eye now (though it is no less distracting).

“Are you going to the beach today?” Elias asks.

“No, I need a break. I’m burning.” Adam rolls in his seat, giving Elias a look at his back. Parts of it are pink, others red. Up on his shoulders he's peeling.

“You have to wear more sunscreen.”

“Yes, I’ve learned my lesson,” Adam says, rolling back flat. “Have you put yours on yet?”

Elias nods like a little boy, eager and earnest. He’s got his hands on his knees, his knees together, his shoulders hunched. Adam likes the way he’s still uncomfortable when they talk. But he also likes being able to put people at ease.

“Are you sure you’ve got your back? It can be hard to reach.” His voice is laced with suggestion.

Elias is oblivious. “I can reach.”

“It couldn’t hurt to put on a little more. Come here, I’ll do it. Just in case.”

Elias goes scarlet. He sits there a beat, staring at Adam with wide eyes, and then he stands. He drops his robe, grabs his netbag, and speed walks around the chairs between them. He stops short when he arrives at Adam’s, unsure.

Adam shifts to the lower half, keeping his legs up on the end. He gestures and Elias, obedient, sits. Digging through his bag, he finds his tube of sunscreen and passes it over.

He shies from Adam's first touches, curling away. When Adam asks if something’s wrong he says, “It’s cold. The sunscreen and your hands. You should’ve warmed them up before you- “

Adam smears the sunscreen across his back and starts massaging it in. He works his way out from the center, first down then up. Elias reacts to every little touch, trembling and jumping. He’s ticklish at his sides (which is surprisingly endearing) and tight in his shoulders. Adam digs into the knots, undoes as many as he can. He finishes with Elias’s neck, rubbing in the last of the lotion that’s left on his hands.

“There we are,” he offers the tube back, “all done.”

Elias accepts it, stows it. He doesn’t get up to leave. He stays where he is, staring down at his lap.

“Elias?” Adam touches him again, gentle. His hands are warmer now. “Everything alright?”

Under his palm, he can feel some of the tension already returning. Elias opens his mouth to speak but can’t seem to get the words out. The sounds of the pool fill the air. Nearby someone cannonballs in, someone else screams.

Elias stands. “I’m fine. I have to go.”

He retrieves his phone and gets his robe back on. He’s careful to hold his beach towel at his front as he flees. Adam is not the least bit discouraged. He’ll have Elias before this holiday is through. It’s only a matter of time.


End file.
